Overnius "Overboard" Stalboard
The FoodMaster is a well known figure in the cooking world of Far Verona. he has made many delicacies and has a traveling restaurant ship. '' Traits and Appearance He is known for being quite eccentric in his choices of food, and is not a picky eater. ''"You have to try the foods you eat. How else will you know if it is worth serving to others?" A popular quote he once said. He is always searching for new ingredients for dishes even in battle, After verifying that the creature cannot be reasoned with, you can often if you are listening hear him muttering to himself if the specimen in front of him can be cooked. Human. 23 years of age. Strawberry blond hair, 6 ft tall, short beard,and hair that reaches his shoulder. A bit on the hefty side. He is loyal to a fault. A cuirass (thinking something like this) is used as a part of his dress code, in which he incorporates some knives which he uses for cooking and hunting. A Sword which he called Solitude's Carver which was gifted to him by Seeker Pyxis Grey Allis, is located on his back. Has a semi auto pistol in a holster at his hip. In any pictures he is often depicted with food. Mild tempered. Does not understand relationships all that well, the only real understanding is of familiar relationships and that is only with his family and not others so he has misunderstandings and may take people as being a couple when they are not. Biography Summary. Orphan, worked as a cook on a ship, Adopted into Pyxis. Made his own restaurant ship, And often goes off on adventures when he feels like doing so. Orphan, no one ever told him about how he got to the orphanage, and though it was known that his parents were nobles. Around when he was ten years of age he joined a business venture which involved him working as a helper in a kitchen on a passenger ship. that took him away from the place he was born, served as a helper for the kitchen and there he learned from them how to cook. One time they landed on a water world, he wandered about and found some aliens and was introduced to alien customs and foods. His interest in cooking with exotic ingredients grew in him, and will often go out of the way to places in harm's way just to see if there is food that suits his palate. After a few years he was adopted into the Stalboard Noble family of House Pyxis, who were nobles who had many bars particularly the one on the Lodestone which is called Mox Opal, which came along from a member of Reticulum marrying into the pyxis house as a dowry gift. They originated from house vela and have many bar locations there. He received their traditional naming. No one knows what his name was before he was adopted, but he never looks back. Rumors abounded at that time that he had met his family and they refused him, could have been because he was the heir and they did not want to give up the power they now held. Around that time his nickname began being to become the name he is now known by. A lot of causes of him going overboard with his cooking and serving some really nasty dishes, and his name holding the words Overboard was enough for his name to stick. He learned the traditions and the customs of the Pyxis rather quickly that people thought he was part of Pyxis all along, To which he got named FoodSeeker as a title. One of the few things that people found out about him is his argument that everything has a soul, just that not all of them can act with it. He showed an example of a plant that were able to act in a way that protected the small animals that came under it for shelter and the animals would protect the plant when it had problems it could not deal with. Overboard explained to the church that his basis for having a soul means having the emotions that can be associated with a soul and being able to act on them. He has not said anything about synths, as he has not met one (that he knows of) that shows any of the characteristics in his mind of having a soul. His thoughts on them usually involve them being programed by Cygnus to act like humans, but there is no way of determining when it has moved from programing to having a soul. His adopted parents then wanted him to earn money for himself and begin to learn business so he could take over the families bars when he came around to be 16-17 years of age. During that time he was allowed a certain amount of money to be used and he went and bought himself a custom Fornax ship which allowed a window to be opened at the side of the ship which he made into a restaurant. He gained his title FoodMaster over the next few years of going around to different planets and serving the many dishes he made which now can be associated with House Pyxis. His restaurant ship is now called "The FoodMaster" in honor of him getting the title. The success of his restaurant ship astounded his adopted parents. Often he is found at the Pyxis Moots helping the Kitchen and staff to make the food for the party and often helps out with the SolBrewer, where he learns new ways to make drinks with which he later incorporates when making drinks. House Eridanus is happy with this particular Pyxis as usually he is one of the few that makes sure that his taxes and the taxes for his ship are put in way in advance for them to review. And he has often filled patents for the foods he creates that will be sold by other people. The most recent patent was the Jabbin;s fire Water. (See Food, Drinks, and other Delicacies of House Pyxis) Around 21 years of age he signed a one year charter and went to work for a cruise ship that he found he did not enjoy working at for long and decided to go back and oversee "The FoodMaster" a bit more when he got propositioned by some members of House Pyxis and he went on a adventure with Seeker Grey Allis and Ruin talker Unorlox Gian on “The Suns Claw”, Seeker Pyxis Imran Kouma joining afterward, and the adventure was planed to go to teuthem, after first getting a ingredient for one of the Solbrewer’s drinks but it got too rowdy that the trip got cancelled Education and Stats Learned to cook at a young age. Worked as an apprentice to a ship.(work). Learned to fight in order to bring down prey (stab and shoot). And had talent in picking up languages so he could figure out what ingredients the natives of the planets he visits eat. (talk) Small Snippets of Interesting Information Seven Course Meal Overboard has made a seven course meal with which he often changes what he has on it depending on the mood or having a new dish that he wants to show off. The main foods involve having Bingzipz as appetizers, the soup being Gurnd Egg soup, Sadry with Saygion Sauce for the fish portion, Copernicus Asteroid Water for the palate cleanser, Bremhau en Mole con Arroz for the main dish, Flares Lava Lettuce Salad and for desert Carmandom Crumble. See here for descriptions FoodMaster Overboard’s Guide to Cooking Ingredients: ''' Roll a 1d20 and add work modifier. May be a cook or botanist, even Geologist depending on a ingredient. 1-6 is inedible, 7-9 is passable but would not recommend unless no other food, as they have consequences poison and stuff, special preparation may be needed. 10-15 would be able to prepare but just has to go through a process whether it be fire or some way to help make the ingredient palatable. 16-20 can cook without a need to process, but can be enhanced. A crit means that the food is really delicious even when raw. Fail means somehow you can eat the food, but it will kill you once you eat it. If you want to try rolling to see if a mineral can be used as a food ingredient then the goal is to get above a 15. '''Stalboard Family: Overboard and his adopted parents are the last of the main family in pyxis, the branch family is in vela The original main family members were taken by the void and set sail among the stars. not sure how many are still around put there to be honest Whenever funds are asked for from the family bank by the vela branch. the main house has to approve of it. Nox Opal resembles the actual opal bar in some ways, but its furniture and decorations take after the opal stone. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Pyxis Members